Electrostatic discharge (ESD) includes the sudden flow of electricity between two electrically charged objects caused by contact, an electrical short, or dielectric breakdown. ESD events can occur for an extremely short period of time, e.g., on the order of several nanoseconds, during which very high currents may be generated. When an ESD event occurs in a semiconductor integrated circuit (IC), such high currents, which may reach several amperes, have the potential to irreversibly damage the IC. To protect the IC from damage resulting from ESD events, an electrostatic discharge protection structure may be provided that discharges the high current along a path away from the IC.